


Labor

by DevBasaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevBasaa/pseuds/DevBasaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a few hours before July 31st, 1980 and Sirius is about to be a godfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labor

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to LJ March 2006 (archived to AO3)

~*~

"Should I go?"

Remus looked up from his copy of Hounds of the Baskervilles. Sirius stood before him, but not for long. He turned on his heel and strode from one end of the flat to the other, and back again. He shoved his fingers through his hair, a deep crease between his brows.

Remus shifted in his overstuffed recliner; he tucked his feet under his legs. "Did James ask you to go?"

Sirius paused a moment and then resumed his short, aimless trek. "Well, no. He said he'd Floo."

Remus lifted his book back into position and flipped to the next page. It made a nice, productive sounding flutter-snap. "Then he'll Floo. Stop pacing."

A long stretch of silence allowed Remus to read a few more paragraphs. Though, Sirius never slowed.

"Shouldn't I be there?"

"What for?"

"I don't know. Support?"

Remus laid his book in his lap and held the page with his thumb. "They won't let you back where Lily and James are. You'll end up in the waiting area with Lily's sister, Petunia."

Sirius stopped before him and frowned. "Have I met her?"

"Horse-faced, pinched, disapproving expression." Remus gestured towards his own face with a grimace. "You remember. She's the one who wouldn't take your picture with Lily at the wedding."

"Oh, bloody hell, not her."

Remus lifted his book again. "I guess that means you're staying."

Sirius shuffled his feet and then slowly returned to walking. "...yeah."

"Are you going to pace the whole time?"

"I have all this energy." He waved his hands as he passed by Remus' chair. "I don't know what to do with it all."

Remus closed and laid aside his book. Holmes could wait. He stretched out his legs and folded his arms behind his head. "I have a few ideas."

Sirius stopped and looked over his shoulder. His grin spread like a slow spill, widening across his face.

"Bloody hell, I love you."

Remus reached out for Sirius to tug him from the chair. "I know."

 

The End


End file.
